poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Rangers Together, Stronger Forever
Power Rangers Together, Stronger Forever is the seventh episode of the first season of Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow. Summary With the upcoming threat led by Emperor Nogo and Lord Drakkon, the Mythic Rainbow Rangers must join forces with the groups of Legendary Power Rangers to stop them before it's too late. Plot Lord Drakkon returns/Making a deal with Emperor Nogo, Master Frown, and Brock The episode begins with Emperor Nogo, he being frustrated at being lost by the Power Rangers. Just then, Lord Drakkon returned as he made a deal with Emperor Nogo, Master Frown, and Brock. Recruiting Raphael and his friends/Meeting with the Lightspeed Rangers in person Then, Raphael and his friends were visited by the Lgihtspeed Rangers: Carter, Chad, Joel, Kelsey, Dana, and Ryan who're send to recruit them on a top secret mission aquire their help. Arriving at the Clock Tower at Silver Hills/Meeting with Legendary Power Rangers As they arrived at the Clock Tower, Raphael and his friends were introduced to the Turbo, Space, Galaxy, Time Force, Wild Force, Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder, S.P.D., Mystic, Overdrive, Jungle Fury, RPM, Samurai, Mega and Super Mega, Dino Charge, and Ninja Steel Rangers. Tommy, James, and Dane showed images about Lord Drakkon/How to stop him Soon enough, Tommy, James, and Dane showed some images about Lord Drakkon who joined forces with Emperor Nogo. So, the rangers make plans on how to stop him before the universe would be doomed. Checking every primitor around the training grounds/An ambush from Ranger Clones Then, Ralph, his friends, and the other rangers checked every primitor around the training grounds if it's safe enough to train. Suddenly, Ranger Clones appeared out of nowhere to make an ambush. Unleashing every power they still have/Beginning the Legendary Team Up Without hesitation, Ralph and his friends takes the lead with the Legendary Power Rangers. At last, they begin their first Legendary Team Up against Lord Darkkon and his Ranger Clones. Each of the Mythic Rainbow Rangers lend a hand/Colors of each teamwork Then, Raphael and each of his teammates lend a helping hand with other rangers of colors. Raphael vs. Lord Drakkon/Activating his Rainbow Armored Battlizer Mode Suddenly, Lord Drakkon was the only one left as he tried to finish off Tommy. But then, Raphael came between the two of them as they fought. Then, Ralph activated his Rainbow Armored Battlizer Mode. Lord Drakkon's gigantic monsterous form/The ultimate Megazord team up begins However, Lord Drakkon has grown into his gigintic monsterous form. With the ultimate Megazord and Ultrazord team up begins, the Mythic Rainbow Rangers formed their Mythic Rainbow Guardian and Rainbow Warrior Megazords to finally finish the job as Lord Drakkon defeated for good. Victory for all the Power Rangers/Ralph and his friends carrying on the legacy Finally, the Power Rangers celebrated their victory as Tommy shared their credit to Ralph and his friends. So, they vow never to give up on the Power Rangers Legacy they fight for. Rangers Mythic Rainbow Rangers Turbo Rangers Space Rangers Galaxy Rangers Lightspeed Rangers Time Force Rangers Wild Force Rangers Ninja Rangers Dino Rangers S.P.D. Rangers Mystic Rangers Overdrive Rangers Jungle Fury Rangers R.P.M. Rangers Samurai Rangers Super Mega Rangers Dino Charge Rangers Ninja Steel Rangers Mentors *Faragonda *Eldora *Palladium *Wizgiz *DuFour *Avalon *Griselda *Griffin *Jumpman *Lady Julie *Toad Frederick *Toad Priscilla *King George *Queen Harmony *King Midas *Queen Rosemarie *King Cosmos *Queen Étoile The Mythic Animals Allies *Max Parker *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard *Bloom, Flora, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy and Daphne *Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia, Nex, Roy, Andy and Thoren *Miele, Selina, Mirta, Galatea, Politea, Tine, Irina, Nikki, Maggie, Laura, Gia, Litea, Rosa, Shasha, Autonna, Sofia, Chelsea, Teresa, Sarah, Hayley, Alice, Lolina, Karina, Katy, Kylie, Priscilla, Francine, Ahisa, Lavigne, Amaryl, Anastacia, Kimmy, Silicya, Kadija, Oritensia, Selene, Sandra, Miky, Lin Poo, Kaie, Anemone, Sakura, Francis, Nova, Diaspro, Lily, Icy, Darcy, Stormy and Lucy *Ron, Hippocampus, Big-Eared Bear, Zaba, Swinka, Sowa, Salamandra, Ryba, Ptak, Piesek, Pandamala, Mrowkojad, Lasica, Kret, Krab, Koala, Jezozwier, Hipcio, Dzik and Delfin *Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, Purple Toad, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy and Rosalina *Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Pauline, Birdo, Wario, Waluigi, Nabbit, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Green Toad, Cyan Toad, Orange Toad, Purple Toadette, Orange Toadette, Turquoise Toadette, Red Toadette, Blue Toadette and Yellow Toadette *The Sprixie Princesses *Kiko and Pepe *Cassie the Pink Bunny and Sparkles the Yellow Duckling *Yuri, Lili, Matt, Golias the Elephant, Nessa the Giraffe and Bongo the Kangaroo *Knut *Lockette, Amore, Chatta, Tune, Digit, Piff, Cherie and Caramel *Martino, Pam, Livy, Morpho, Fixit, Plasto, Camilla, Molla, Giga, Jolly, Glim, Chammelia, Zing and Blinky *Mary Bell, Vivian, Yuri, Ken, Bongo, Tap, Chris, Bobby, Lucas, Ribbon and Chacha *Jankenman, Aikko, Guyan, Persian, Chokkin, Ururun and Pechakucha Civilians * Villains *Emperor Nogo *Master Frown and Brock *Lord Drakkon Trivia * Transcripts *Power Rangers Together, Stronger Forever Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5